1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing, and more particularly to build plates such as used in additive manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Additive manufacturing (AM) is widely used in manufacturing due among other things to the flexibility it allows in design. A typical AM process starts with a build plate, which is set in an AM machine. One type of AM machine deposits a powder of metallic material on the build plate in successive layers, and between each successive deposition of powder, fuses selective portions of the powder to the underlying layer using a laser. This process of layering powder and fusing portions of each layer of powder to underlying layers eventually builds a part. Since the part is initiated by fusing the first layer of powder to the build plate, at the end of the process, the part is still fused to the build plate.
Post processing can be performed to remove the part form the build plate and provide any further modifications to the part needed, much of which can be performed before removing the part from the build plate. It is often necessary to move the part and build plate from the AM machine to another machine such as a mill or the like. Build plates are heavy and awkward to handle, often weighing around 30-50 pounds (13.6-22.7 kg) after a build is complete. The rear of the plate (opposite the build) needs to be accessible for mounting on post processing equipment. Parts can be built close to the edge of the build plate, making material handing difficult or impossible while keeping the rear of the plate available for mounting. Often the handling of the plate is done manually, and the handler must use an awkward posture to reach far enough into the AM machine to reach the build plate for removal. Care must be therefore exercised to avoid damaging the build plate, the AM machine, the build itself, and to avoid undue strain on the handler.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved build plates and handling. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.